Piano Bar
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Só queria que ele a amasse de verdade...


Piano Bar

N/A: Bem eu sei que o Remus não é muito desse jeito que está na fic, mas é que eu ouvi essa música, e resolvi colocar a garota como "o centro" da fic, e já que no final o Remus fica com a Tonks, resolvi colocar no Shipper N/R... É uma musica dos Engenheiros do Hawaii, espero que gostem e comentem!Lyra T. Lupin.

Era uma noite de inverno, estávamos no dia 04 de dezembro de 1980. Eu o esperava, sentada em um banco de uma praça em Hogsmead. Mais uma vez, ele estava atrasado.

Estávamos juntos havia onze meses certos, no início ele era doce, pontual, cumpria suas promessas, agora, eu já não lembrava mais quem era Remus Lupin.

**O que você me pede eu não posso fazer  
Assim você me perde, eu perco você  
Como um barco perde o rumo  
Como uma árvore no outono perde a cor**

Ele mudara muito, nosso relacionamento não era o mesmo, está bem, éramos apenas dois adolescentes de dezessete anos, mas, poxa! Ao menos um carinho, ao menos cumprir suas promessas...

A noite estava fria, como a noite que decidimos namorar, eu estava toda encapotada no banco, às vezes esfregava uma mão na outra para me aquecer. A cada segundo que passava ele não aparecia ali, eu congelava mais um pouco, meu coração batia aceleradamente, bombeado o sangue para o corpo, talvez assim eu me aqueceria. As lembranças do início do nosso namoro veio à minha frente:

**O que você não pode eu não vou te pedir  
O que você não quer...eu não quero insistir  
Diga a verdade, doa a quem doer  
Doe sangue e me dê seu telefone **

_ Andava em direção ao Três Vassouras apressada, havia combinado com Lily, e ela já estava me esperando no bar. _

_ A neve caía sobre mim, me encolhi com um pouco de frio. Foi quando alguém me envolveu por trás. Remus. _

_ Revoltada, o observei. _

_ - Você poderia fazer o favor de tirar as mãos de mim? - Perguntei irritada. _

_ - Não... - Sussurrou ele, sorrindo. Ah, aquele sorriso. _

_ Eu o empurrei e ele me segurou mais firme. _

_ Ele me beijou ardentemente, tentei impedir, mas minhas pernas não conseguiam se firmar ao chão. Me segurei no pescoço dele. _

_- Anne! Eu te quero! Entenda garota! - Remus Parou o beijo, ele ria e me abraçava, meu sorriso era deslumbrante, Lily batia palmas, dentro do Três Vassouras. Aquele era o início do nosso namoro._

**Todos os dias eu venho ao mesmo lugar  
Às vezes fica longe, difícil de encontrar  
Mas quando o neon é bom  
Toda noite é noite de luar **

Eu lhe escrevia várias cartas falando sobre nossa relação. Fazia isso porque sei que homens odeiam falar sobre o relacionamento. Ele me dizia que lia as cartas. O caso era que, se lia, não fazia diferença nenhuma para ele.

Fazia dois meses que o nosso namoro não era o mesmo. Minhas amigas viviam falando que era esse o preço a pagar por escolher me apaixonar por Remus. Será que elas não entendiam? Eu não escolhi me apaixonar por aquele cachorro! Se eu pudesse escolher, se ao menos soubesse o que iria acontecer, certamente não estaria com ele.

Remus estava indiferente comigo, ele só era carinhoso nos nossos beijos e ao me tocar. Antigamente, ele me falava para onde ia, escutávamos segredos um do outro, ele confiava em mim, talvez ele ainda confie, mas, certamente não da mesma maneira quando ele gostava de mim, do mesmo jeito que eu gostava dele.

**No táxi que me trouxe até aqui  
Julio Iglesias me dava razão  
As últimas do esporte **

**Hora certa, crime e religião  
Na verdade nada é uma **

**Palavra esperando tradução **

_Era 16 de novembro, meu aniversário. _

_Acordei pela manhã e desci para a Sala Comunal, fiquei encantada quando vi os meus amigos de chapeuzinho de festa de aniversário, um bolo de festa e uma faixa, com os dizeres: "Parabéns Anne, Feliz aniversário!" _

_Emocionada, agradeci a todos, foi quando Remus me levantou e deu um giro comigo de 360 graus nos seus braços. _

_- Feliz aniversário meu anjo! - Murmurou ele antes de colocar um par de brincos em mim e me envolver em um ardente beijo. _

Ele me escondia muita coisa, não era como antes, que ele me contava o que o atormentava, agora, ele era apenas uma imagem que ia desaparecendo devagar, uma imagem que eu queria segurar, que eu não queria perder, mas que aos poucos ia se desfazendo.

**Toda vez que falta luz  
Toda vez que algo nos falta  
O invisível nos salta aos olhos  
Um salto no escuro da piscina **

Contei para ele sobre esse meu medo por carta, e o que estava acontecendo comigo. Antigamente, eu conseguia pensar nele o dia inteiro, falar sobre ele com minhas amigas, sempre. Ele não saía da minha mente, foi quando eu me vi uma tarde inteira sem ao menos lembrar dele. Quando me lembrei de Remus, eram oito da noite e eu estava no dormitório feminino lendo um livro, só me lembrei dele porque Lily veio me avisar que ele estava me procurando.

Eu o esperaria ali por mais meia hora. Se, nesse tempo, Remus não aparecesse, já estava decidida, ia acabar o namoro.

**O fogo ilumina muito  
Por muito pouco tempo  
Em muito pouco tempo o fogo apaga tudo  
Tudo um dia vira luz  
Toda vez que falta luz  
O invisível nos salta aos olhos **

Esperei por esse tempo. E o que eu temia aconteceu. Remus não apareceu, como havíamos combinado. Suspirei, meu coração não estava tão apertado assim, talvez eu até me sentisse um pouco aliviada. Mas era pouco, eu dediquei um ano da minha adolescência à ele, e ele me retribuiu com essa indiferença.

As únicas coisas em que eu conseguia pensar eram na raiva e no ano perdido. Levantei lentamente, minhas pernas e braços estavam dormentes de frio, eu espirrava e tossia, não iria me perdoar se tivesse pegado uma gripe por ele. Sentia meu corpo frio, a única coisa que eu queria era chegar logo no dormitório feminino e me aquecer, fora receber os cuidados de Lily. A namorada de Tiago Potter se preocupava muito comigo, ao menos ela eu sei que cuidaria de mim.

**Ontem à noite eu conheci uma guria  
Já era tarde, era quase dia  
Era o princípio  
Num precipício era o meu corpo que caia **

Ao chegar na sala comunal, o encontrei com os amigos. Suspirando, rumei para o dormitório. Remus me viu e só então lembrou do nosso encontro, tentou falar comigo, fiz apenas um gesto indisposto e entrei o dormitório.

Lily me observou com um sorriso triste, me deixei cair na cama, tossia muito. Ela foi até mim e colocou a mão sobre minha fronte. Ela mandou que eu trocasse de roupa e desceu para falar com Madame Pomfrey, pegaria uma poção para mim.

Remus subiu no dormitório junto com Lily, tinham desenfeitiçado a escada para que ele pudesse subir e me ver. o que a Pomfrey foi fazer lá? A Lily só não tinha ido buscar a poção pra Anne? O.o Fora que o ideal seria a Lily levar a Anne até a Ala Hospitalar...

**Ontem a noite, a noite tava fria  
Tudo queimava, nada aquecia  
Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha  
Parecia que era minha aquela solidão **

Não consegui sorrir ao vê-lo, afinal, ele era o culpado da minha gripe. Tomei a poção e Lily saiu do dormitório com Madame Pomfrey e as outras meninas. Remus suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado, deitei na cama e fiquei observando a neve cair lá fora, tossia muito.

- Me desculpe. Me esqueci do encontro. – sussurrou ele baixinho, me observando. – Certamente sou o culpado por esse resfriado.

Eu apenas assenti, minha garganta estava começando a doer.

- Anne, se eu puder fazer algum... - ele começou a falar. O interrompi e sorri.

- Sim, há uma coisa que você pode fazer, Remus. Desça aquelas escadas e simplesmente esqueça esses onze meses que passamos juntos. E, por favor, esqueça _tudo_. Não sou a garota ideal para você. - ao acabar de falar, não soube de onde havia tirado aquela coragem.

**Ontem à noite eu conheci uma guria  
Que eu já conhecia de outros carnavais  
Com outras fantasias  
Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha  
Parecia que era minha aquela solidão **

Remus suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, assentindo.

A raiva me tomou naquela hora e não pude controlar as lágrimas que teimavam cair havia muito tempo. O vi levantar e sair do dormitório, não sem antes sussurrar um "melhoras".

Após esse dia só o encontrava quando a turma toda dos tempos de colégio se encontrava, após a morte de Tiago e Lily, nunca mais o vi.

Agora eu estava ali, vendo o meu grande amor namorar uma garota, Nymphadora Tonks. Não sei de onde surgiu aquele sorriso dos meus lábios. Abaixei a cabeça. Acho que agora estava claro, Remus Lupin encontrara alguém. Agora eu teria que fazer a minha vida.

**No início era um precipício  
(Um corpo que caía)  
Depois virou um vício  
Foi tão difícil acordar no outro dia  
Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha  
Parecia que era minha aquela solidão **


End file.
